


員工關係，友好職場及團隊建設：如何在MI6建立成功的人際關係之指南

by Konalia



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Banter, Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konalia/pseuds/Konalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>因為即使是MI6也不能倖免於大英帝國的行政管理以及它的配套活動。</p>
            </blockquote>





	員工關係，友好職場及團隊建設：如何在MI6建立成功的人際關係之指南

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Employee Relations, Friendly Workplace and Team Building: A Guide to Successful Relationships in the MI6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264084) by [Rosslyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosslyn/pseuds/Rosslyn). 



> 300％挖苦，因為每個人都300％不想再與這狗屎再扯上任何關係。

“他們這次還真是相當執著，” Q在一周內收到第十二封電郵時這麼說道，用紅色大寫24號字體的標題寫著員工關係，友好職場及團隊建設：一日研討會 – 所有員工強制出席。

“可以遠程把行事曆邀請抹掉然後假裝我們從來沒有收到它們嗎？” 他的一個部下問道，而Q得承認，他對此非常心動。

“雖然他們也不可能真的強制全員參加，” Q邊打開屏幕右下角的電子郵件邊心不在焉地說道，同時亦密切注意著在地圖上003的行踪。 “我們中間有些人可是有真正的工作要完成。”

“它說M將在出席，” R說道，彎身從他身後看著郵件一邊小心地讓燒焊槍與Q的頭頂保持一小段距離。

“唔，我已經可以想像到他的表情了，” Q漫不經心地說著。 “他大概是那個被迫著批准這個的人。說起來，這是那邊負責舉辦的？不是人事部吧？”

“天，不是。某個有著又長又可笑的字母縮寫的政府監督委員會。確保工作場所和諧融洽或其他類似什麼的獨立顧問機構。”

Q嘆了口氣。 “他們從來都沒有學會教訓，不是嗎？”

“哦看看這個，他們這次真的做到了。這裡說：並非進行任務中的外勤特工，包括Double-O分部，亦將需要出席。”

Q噴笑出來，R急忙扭轉燒焊槍的槍頭，僅僅避開了他那不斷上下顛動著的捲捲頭。 “難怪近幾天M的辦公室外出現了一連串的騷動 – Moneypenny說他們都不顧一切地想要被派發到世界上最偏遠的角落，越難達成任務回來的越好。”

R哼了一聲作為回應。

“007在城中，不是嗎？”

Q終於抬起頭來。 “我還以為他已經被派發到馬爾他去了？”

“不，Alec (註1) 把任務從他那裡硬撬過來了。一些他們十年前在射擊場上做的賭注，說現在是兌現它的時候了。”

“Alec為了這個用去了他的儲備人情債？” Q說道，挑起眼眉。 “那不可能真的糟糕到這個地步去，對吧？”

R盯著他。

“好啦我也有參加過就職引導的，” Q說。 “那還不算太糟糕。”

“那是因為M親自為你進行引導，” R說。 “那次花了多久，十五秒？”

“五秒，說真的。她就只說了一句‘別搞砸了’。” Q看著003的標記與酒店的安全區域重疊，才把電郵視窗拉放成半屏大小。 “簡潔是效率的靈魂之類的。” 

“至理名言。”

Q把電郵滾動至底部並瞇眼死盯看著。 “啊，媽的。這裡說各個部門主管都必須要出席，不然他們的年度預算將不會獲得批准。他們有權力這麼做嗎？”

R終於放下了燒焊槍並拍了拍Q的肩膀。 “如果他們有本事迫到Double 0們出席健康安全管理的講座，” 她語帶不祥的說道，“他們能做到任何他媽的他們想要做的事。”

 

***

 

研討會當天，Q剛回來上班就看到小型指示標誌貼滿在大門跟沿途的走廊上指引他們走向禮堂。甚至有一個穿著一件顏色鮮艷的夏威夷襯衫，配上粉紅色的領帶，而且擁有第3級安全許可的人招喚著各個職員：‘這邊，這邊’。

在被引領去禮堂的途中，Q查看了一下他的手機並發現他的部下們至少有半數人都因不明原因而請假 – 住宅小區突然出現伺服器故障，山洪暴發湧進了發電站，烤麵包機引發的一個毀滅性的意外，而在這些所有之上的是R的道歉郵件，說她是多麼的 ‘不中用’ 令她竟然錯過了這次“精彩的節目”。

“渾蛋，” Q在試著讓自己在有著紅色坐墊的座位上坐得舒服一點時咕噥道。禮堂很大 – 一個比起其他活動更適合用作歌劇表演的，巨大得讓人震撼的舞台，但不知怎麼的這讓他更加覺得自己像是回到了大學生的時期，這亦是為什麼他選擇坐在接近後方的位置。

“這確實能從視覺上表現出了那個名為官僚主義的鐵籠子，” 一個猜著笑意的聲音在非常貼近他的肩膀的地方傳來。那充溢著他鼻子的古龍水香味溫暖而熟悉，讓人意亂情迷的想要貼近。

Q從鼻中嘆出了一口氣。 “Bond。”

“亦願你也有一個非常美好的早晨，Q，” Bond愉快的說道，像是一個真的來看歌劇的人般極盡風度優雅地坐到他旁邊的座位上。

Q朝四周看了看並感覺複雜地發現他不認識出現在這裡的絕大部份的面孔，更不用說出席人數基本上比MI6裡實際的員工名單數量少了很多。這意味著某些人 – 事實上，是大部份他認識的人 – 都足夠機智的想到可以真的躲避開這一天的方法。

“嘛如果全能的007也無法擺脫員工績效發展培訓日，我想大家從一開始就注定在劫難逃了，” 他半心半意的說道。

Bond低哼了聲。 “我在準備離開的路上剛好看到你走進來了，” 他說道。

Q終於看向他，一臉嘲諷。 “喔噢，你就為了我而留下來了？這真讓人感動。”

“總需要有人讓你保持冷靜 (keep you inline)，” Bond給了他一個漂亮的微笑。

Q挑起雙眉。 “讓我保持冷靜？” 他說，而就在這時有人走上舞台並敲了敲麥克風。

“歡迎，間諜，英雄和國際維持和平部隊！” 男人甕聲甕氣地說道。

“哦天，” Q呻吟出聲。

Bond給了他一個 ‘我就說吧’ 的表情。

“在我們正式開始之前，” 主持人繼續說著，“我想建議先關掉你們的電話。” 停頓了一會，在這期間他咧開了一個過於燦爛得讓Q感到不太妙的笑容，“不是一個，不是兩個，而是所有的電話。“

一些實習生和部屬們動作起來，但大多數人都豪無反應並只是沒什麼表情的反瞪回去。Bond讓再坐進去自己的座位一點，顯然是想要讓自己坐得更舒服點好看戲。

主講人拍了拍手並聳了一下肩。 “嗯，我也知道光是這樣要求並不能達到我的目標，所以我帶來了這個小寶貝。”

他從他的口袋裡拿出一部小型接收器，Q真真正正的倒抽了一口氣。

“那個蠢貨！” 他說，身體前傾以看得清楚一些。

“那是什麼？” Bond問道，相當懶洋洋地就像沒什麼需要在乎的一樣，但Q眼前快要變成一片血紅了。

“Q支部出現了安全漏洞，就是這樣！” 他憤慨的喃喃說著邊快速地開始在他的手機上敲打起來。 “我簡直不敢相信 – ”

“這個小東西，據我所得到的情報，” 主持人說，歡樂地揮舞著接收器，“是你們著名的Q支部裡的最新發明。”

有好幾個人扭頭朝Q的方向看去，但在Bond的瞪視下又匆匆的轉回過去。 Q完全沒有注意到這些，當然，手指在他的手機鍵盤上飛快的舞動著。

“該死，他拿到的那個是有內置故障防護的 – ”

“它看起來像一個接收器，” 主持人補充道。 “但它能帶來更強大的傷害喔。”

Bond向側傾身。 “它會爆炸嗎？” 

“閉嘴，007，我正試著在這裡拯救我們，” Q說，激憤的皺著眉頭。

Bond朝他眨了眨眼睛。 “唔，我被告知他有適當的安全權限，” 他緩緩說道。 “但若果你認為這是一個錯誤的情報，我很輕易地就可以去把它糾正過來。”

Q沒有回答，但就在這一刻，Tanner恰好從他們旁邊走過並壓低聲音在Bond的耳邊說道：“不論M是有多想要你這麼做，請不要射殺在舞台上的政府代表。他不是一個敵人。” 

Bond把他的目光轉向Tanner和他手中鼓漲得可笑的文件夾。 “M今天計劃要提高工作效率嗎？” 

“你絕不會想知道，” Tanner這樣回答。

Bond指向在舞台上的主持人，仍在自鳴得意地揮舞著手中的接收器，不確定是想要炫耀還是威脅，除了兩邊的沒有達到目的。 “他是我們的人？”

Tanner站直並抽動了一下鼻子附近的肌肉。 “還不到那種程度。”

就在這時，Q咒罵起來。 “Jesus，” 他說著，像有一個瘋子在他面前一般揮動著他的手機。

“你在幹什麼？” Bond問道，略略感到好笑。 “這是某種Q支部用來驅邪的儀式嗎？”

Q給了他一對死魚眼。 “不，你這個古老的紀念碑。這裡的信號太爛了。用這種特定的模式揮動你的手機能穿過 - 算了，” 他說道，兇狠地把注意力轉回到他的屏幕上。

“你剛剛是叫我做一個紀念碑？” Bond問。

“對，一個把MI6的地位價值觀以及差勁的行動判斷力具現化的代表人物，” Q熱切地說著。 “來吧，來吧......” 

“你的侮辱每天都變得更具創意了，” Bond指出。

“謝謝誇獎，” Q落落大方地接受了評語。 “我剛進入到大廈的中央控制系統裡面了。我只需要......“

“按下這個小按鈕！” 主持人樂呵呵地宣佈道，並充滿戲劇性的表演般這麼做到。 在Bond身旁，Q低聲咒罵著，鬆手讓手機掉落到地上，然後捂上雙眼。 “它會阻截半徑一公里內所有的電子信號接收。”

一連串忙亂的動作，還附帶上一些喃喃的咒罵聲，嘆氣聲，呻吟聲，在人們查看過他們的手機，平板電腦，電腦和智能手錶並確認，是的，所有的信號都已被切斷後。這次有更多人扭頭朝Q的方向看過來 - 然後把他們的眼睛轉回瞪視著舞台上去。

仍然掩捂著他的眼睛，Q舉起兩根指頭並揑近它們。 “我就差這麼一點點，” 他滿臉遺憾的說道。

Bond看著他的樣子情不自禁地輕笑出聲，只是一點點。 “被你自己的發明打敗。現在這個就值得讓我留在這裡觀賞了。”

“你下一個任務只能拿到一把只會不斷播著Justin Bieber的歌的泡泡槍，” Q憤恨地跟他說道。 “讓我看看你怎麼打敗這個。”

“我隨便一想就已經能想到大約三十二種不同的方法，” Bond說，並又露出他那一個，會讓眼角帶上一點點皺紋的微笑，而該死的，那真的不是一般的讓人意亂情迷的好看。

當然，主持人偏偏就是要挑這個時間來磨練他們。

“嘿，你們兩個！” 那傢伙叫嚷道，直接指著後排。他的表情是帶著這樣一個奇怪的專注力，Q敢肯定要是他能操控天花板上的射燈，他會讓它們全照射到他身上。 “願意與班上其他同學們分享一下談話的內容嗎？”

Q把他的手放在大腿上，拉扯出一個愉快的表情。 “我要隨便炸掉什麼東西，” 他從假笑著的牙縫間說道。

Bond清了清嗓子後坐直身。 “泡泡槍，” 他宣布道。

Q轉頭並一臉難以置信地瞪著他。

“再說一次？” 主持人說，笑容變得有點僵硬。

“泡泡槍，” Bond一字一頓地說。 “會不斷播放Justin Bieber的歌的。Q支部正在研究這個。” 像是一隻山林中的獅子般優雅而又懶洋洋地靠坐回座位上，他邪笑著心滿意足地看著Q。“我認為這是一個相當不錯的主意，真的。”

從某處的觀眾席上，有人緩慢的拍起手來。 Q在心中默默記下在這之後要把掌聲給錄下來分析是誰的，這樣他就可以在每一次電話促銷員來推銷時幫他們登記簽約。值得慶幸的是，主持人沒有再繼續把注意力專注在他們身上；至於他到底有沒有意識到Q和Bond是誰，Q就不能確定了。

“就通知你一聲，” Q小聲地咕噥著，像是漫不經心地慢慢往下滑到地板上取回他的手機，“現在不會是一把泡泡槍了。那會是一把由泡泡糖做出來的槍。”

Bond用嘴唇發出了一聲可惡的嘖嘖聲，聽起來不可思議地而且不恰當地就像是接吻的聲音，Q在坐回坐位時控制不住的臉全紅了。

“我討厭你，” 他帶點絕望地說道。

“你說了最甜蜜的情話，” Bond朝他拋了個媚眼。

“我可以提交一份關於職場性騷擾的投訴報告，但它只會被排到那一長串與此相關的投訴報告的最後方去，我不認為會有什麼作用。”

“那好吧。” Bond用著友好的語氣說，“如果這都不算答應了我就不知道還有什麼意思了。”

Q緊捂著嘴掩蓋起歇斯底里般停不下來的打嗝，Bond關心地撫揉著他的背部，到最後卻又緩慢地像羽毛般輕輕拂過他的脖子。

“我是幫你分散注意力的東西嗎？” Q說道，眼睛睜得大大的，特地拉長了注意力的音節。

“幫忙分散注意力是雙向性的，” Bond說。他說出的分散注意力彷彿是等同於信任依賴的意思。

在舞台上，主持人正說著有關對士氣，效率以及問責制進行評估和發展的重要性， Q非常，非常緩慢打起瞌睡來。

“我想我也許可以用我的手機製造出一個小型爆炸，” 他最終這麼說道。

Bond咧嘴一笑，狡黠的而又令人陶醉。 “我就知道我這麼喜歡你是有原因的。”

 

***

 

爆炸視線轉移行動在十五分鐘後被迫中斷了，當Bond和Q都竟然上帝作証，真的被召喚到舞台上去了。那個主持人表現得是如此從容不迫的他要麼是在福克蘭群島受過實戰訓練要麼就只是完全一無所知 – 

“你的名字？” 主持人樂呵呵地看著Bond問道。

– 絕對是一無所知，Q想著，考慮到所有的可能性，這大概亦是最好的一件事了。

“Bond，” Bond停頓了一下加強效果。 “James Bond。”

從Q所在的方向，他能看到M和Tanner坐在前排，帶著一模一樣的無比堅忍的表情。M下巴的肌肉在隱隱抽搐，而Tanner的眼睛透露出一股絕望的像是在說著“我可以看到泰坦尼克號正要撞向冰山但我無法阻止它並且在你需要她的時候Moneypenny到底是到那裡去了”的神情。又或許這只是Q自己投射出來的想像 – 到這個時候他已經什麼也搞不清楚了。

“Bond先生，” 主持人表示。他然後，讓Q感到好笑同時又微微感到恐懼，繞著Bond轉著圈並打量起他來。 “你看來有鍛煉身體。”

Bond抽起唇角。 “偶爾，” 他同意道。

“唔唔。你有一個強壯的身體。 ”

Q真想把隨便什麼東西插進他的眼晴。

“告訴我！”主持人直起身並做了個誇張動作向觀眾展示道，“你是不是經常會背部受傷？”

Bond的眼睛閃著光芒。 “可以算是其中之一，” 他一本正經地低聲說道。

“啊，” 主持人洋洋得意的說著。 “你一定是在人力提舉上做錯了。”

Q無助的看著Bond假裝對此極感興趣。 “是這樣嗎？”

主持人嘖嘖出聲。 “現在，我們通常都會用一些空紙箱來進行這種類型的示範，” 他說。 “但因為這是一個非正統的機構組織 – ” 他停頓了一下，Q不知道他在等些什麼，因為觀眾們只是冷漠沉默地面對著他 – “有很大的機會是你們很少會在工作上需要舉起沈重的箱子。”

又一個停頓。

“他是想要搞笑嗎？” Bond輕聲說著。

“我不知道我現在有點想自殺我不覺得他有做對，” Q絕望的說道。

“哈哈！” 主持人自行填補了這片空白，亦解決了這道疑題，但那只讓Q更加感到與現實脫節。 “所以我認為向你展示實際上可能會發生在你的工作上的場景會對你更有幫助。Bond先生！ ”

Bond善意並禮貌地揚了揚眉。

“現在。比方說，你需要在這裡抬起這位先生。 ” 主持人指著Q，而Q瞬間陷入恐慌。

“我？” Q說，踉蹌的退後了三步。 “等等，我在這裡僅僅只是作為一個精神上的支持吧？” 他在結尾情不自禁的升高了語調使這句句子同時變成了一個問句以及請求，Bond的眼睛閃著危險的光芒了，媽的。

“比方說你需要在這裡抱起這位先生，” 主持人繼續說著，完全無視Q的抗議。 “你會怎麼做呢？”

“嘛那得看情況，” Bond說道，圓滑流暢而又風流倜儻地，並且老天作証，竟然還向觀眾拋了一個媚眼。 “我是要把他帶出一座即將爆炸的建築物呢，還是要把他帶到床上去？”

一聲嗚咽從Q的喉嚨深處脫出，他現在所能想到的只有必須發明出某些可以引致逆行性記憶喪失的道具，因為天啊。這即將會令他的間諜職業生涯屈辱地終結。

主持人看來被短暫地嚇到了，但他很快就振作過來，並說道：“要不你把兩種方式都做給我們看看？”

“不，” Q說道，在Bond以新娘式抱法把他給一把抱起來。

從觀眾席上傳來一連串密集的腳步聲以及從四方八面響起了響亮的相機快門聲 – Q在之後絕對會發送一個病毒到雲端服務器上去，把他們的所有信用記錄都給毀掉 – 

“想要這麼做很久了，” Bond輕喃道，埋到Q的脖子上深吸了口氣，他抬起頭向他微笑，而Q只能拼命地想著女王。

“我向上帝發誓，Bond，我會讓你的生活艱難狼狽得 – ”

“或是這樣，” Bond大聲宣佈，而Q的世界突然從側旋轉上下倒置過來，他發現自己以消防員方式被掛到Bond的肩膀上。

“好硬，” Q緊咬牙關說道。 

“嗯唔。我知道。晚一點，親愛的。

Q想要撕咬踢打，或許甚至使一點使陰招，但他更不會傻到在觀眾面前上演一場好戲，所以他只是軟綿綿的掛在上面假裝昏迷。

“非常好，非常好，” 主持人說道，高興地。 “令人印象深刻的力量和敏捷性展示。第一個是帶上床而第二個是帶去安全的地方，我猜？” 

“實際上，正好相反，” Bond說，愉快並且無憂無慮般地。 “有時候他們會咬人。”

“唔嗯。” 主持人在他們兩人之間看來看去，眉毛緊鎖。 “你們兩個是......？”

“朋友，” Bond說，而Q在同一時間則咬牙說道，“同事。”

“我明白了，” 主持人緩緩說道。 “好了，不管這個。我們會在稍後處理這一部分。你們現在可以回你的座位上去。讓我們給我們的志願者一些掌聲！”

Q瞪向觀眾席的眼神是這麼凌厲恐佈，讓少數舉起了手想要拍掌的都急忙把它們放下來。在短暫的停頓後，一個單獨，緩慢的掌聲從第一排的座位中響起。

“操我的人生，” Q說著，怒氣衝衝地越過面無表情地鼓著掌的M，帶著緊跟在他身後的Bond。

 

***

 

“我需要無比大量的紅茶，” Q抱怨著。 “像這樣的活動上不是總會提供紅茶的嗎？我需要至少十加侖紅茶。

在舞台上，主持人正非常熱情地示範著正確的提舉重物的方式。‘從腿部發力，而不是背部’，還加上扭動來加強效果 – 而正因為他就是這麼一個狡詐的混蛋，Bond默默地掏出一個小酒瓶交給他。

“哦，看，” Q說。 “為什麼我不會感到驚訝嗎？” 他搶過小酒瓶並喝了一大口。 “每個人都做足準備過來。我想R有試圖提醒過我，但我沒有聽她的。為什麼我沒有聽她說的呢？“

“Q，” Bond充滿耐心的說道，“你在發牢騷。”

“我們是英國人，” Q告訴他。 “發牢騷是一項全國性的活動。你怎麼可能全身心為女王和國家服務而不知道這一點？ ”

“我想我們其中有些人會用其他的方法來展現愛國主義，” Bond說著。他把小酒瓶拿回來也喝了一口，把自己更埋進座位上一點。

“你本可以避開這一切的，” Q憂鬱地說道。

“那麼又有誰留在這裡陪著你呢？” Bond說道，溫柔的藍眼睛裡是完全真誠的關懷。

“不要開始說這個，” Q咕噥著。 “我真的不知道有你在這裡到底是比較好還是壞。”

“還是你想讓M把你像新娘般抱起來？” Bond問道，而且他在偷笑，這個渾蛋，Q就是知道。

“把酒瓶給我，” Q說，帶著惱怒，準備好度過那無比漫長的煎熬。

 

***

 

“工作場所內的衝突解決，” 主持人在開始講座後的第三個小時這樣宣佈道。他那永遠不見盡頭的熱情真的越來越挑戰Q的神經線了。 “你會如何解決工作場所內發生的鬥爭 [struggle]？同事之間的嘔氣 [snit]？扭打 [scuffle]？甚至是，小型亂戰 [skirmish]？大家還能想到更多以S為開頭的與這主題相關的單詞嗎？ ”

“愚蠢 [Stupid]，” Q咕噥道。

“沒有？真可惜，我想我也詞窮了，” 主持人抓了抓他的下巴。 “亦因此我們再次需要一位志願者。” 他掃視了觀眾一遍，然後面露喜色。 “呀，局長！著名的M。” 

“噢，這絕對會很精彩，” Bond說著，坐起身來。 Q想要搶走酒瓶，但Bond只是用一種只有外勤特工才會做到的，漫不經心而又豪不費力地讓Q怎麼也搶不到它，Q給了他一對白眼。

“有些人就是想看著世界被燒毀。”

“就像我和你兩人，” Bond說，那不假思索的評論是那麼滑稽的準確，讓Q覺得自己的胸口綻放出一種不太恰當的情感。

“來了，” Bond說道，而理所當然的，M緩慢而僵硬地走到舞台上，就像是一個正準備領金酸莓獎的人。

“M，” 主持人說道，“你將會怎樣解決一場職場上的口角爭吵 [spat] 呢？啊哈，出現了，再來一個，口角！ ”

緩慢地，M彎身向著麥克風，用帶著有如牧師般莊嚴的語氣說道，“我會叫那兩個人滾蛋。”

Q在座位上瘋狂地拍手歡呼，被自己嚇了一跳，然後轉向Bond。 “小酒瓶裡的是甚麼？”

“苦艾酒，” Bond輕鬆地說著。 “我能看出它正起到作用了。”

“去你的，” Q說。 “我知道苦艾酒是什麼味道的。這個才不是。”

“你知道？” Bond用重新來了興趣的眼神盯著他看，而Q那暖洋洋的，被完全影響了的心神發現他還真的覺得這個眼神有點火辣，而這還真的是，有點不妙。

“也許我們不應該問一個完全有著絕對權力的人，” 主持人說著，在M走回自己座位的時候終於第一次表現出了一點緊張的跡象。 “還有誰......？” 他的眼睛移向Tanner。

“啊，不，” Tanner說著，立即表現出驚慌失措的表情。 “我是，呀。 我只是。我沒有任何職權。我呃，我通常都只是取文件。和唔。三明治。給M。”

“演技不錯，” Bond說。 

而彷彿只有Tanner的演技還不夠好的一樣，M還配合般的在旁邊時機精確並且刻意地點了點頭。主持人瞬即被打敗了。

“我現在想要點薯片了，” Q滿滿的都是幸災樂禍地說道。 “這會變得相當精彩。”

就在這個時候，主持人再次快活起來。 “部門負責人，” 他宣布道，掃視著四周。 “你們在哪裡？所有人都被要求出席講座的，所以我知道至少有部分會在這裡！ ”

Q的臉立刻變黑。 “要是你現在舉手，007，我向M發誓 – ”

“我太過專業會去做這種事情了，” Bond說道。 “但是，你的小兵團，卻需要一些訓練才能學會去處理那些旁敲側擊的審訊問題了。” 

“哦天 – 誰看著我？” Q說，“007，我要你記下他們的名字。我要他們在今天內全被開除出去。”

“我想你把我誤會成是人力資源部的Tessa了，”Bond歡快的說道。 “除非你的意思是你想把他們殺掉？”

Q瞪了他一眼。 “想都不要想，” 他說著，而就在此時主持人說道，“技術部的頭頭！天哪天哪！著名的Q支部！”

Q不情不願地站了起來。

“哦，哇，又是你呀。” 主持人看起來有點驚訝。 “一定是一個天才才能這麼年輕就已經成為一個部門的負責人，對吧？”

“還不夠天才去避開這種情況，” Q陰沈的啫噥著。

Bond在他的屁股上拍了一下 – 在屁股上拍了一下！ “走吧，到舞台上去。”

“不，我就紮根在這裡了，非常感謝。”

主持人沒有因為這樣而洩氣罷休；他居然甚至從舞台上跑下來並把麥克風交到Q手上，而Q只是用那種他通常只會用來看涼透了的紅茶的厭惡眼神來看著那支麥克風。

“所以！” 主持人高興地說道，“你會如何，作為一個部門的負責人，解決一場職場衝突？”

所有人都轉過身來看著Q。Q想把自己捲曲起來然後爆炸，要是可以的話。

“什麼樣的。” 過了一分鐘後，他說道。

“不好意思？” 主持人說，把手豎在耳朵邊。

“我說，是什麼樣的衝突？” Q說道，已變成了一副破罐子破摔的姿態。 “從把他通勤路上經過的每一盞交通燈全轉成紅燈，到把他的整個存在從地球上抹去，我們在談論的是那一種衝突？”

主持人瞪大了雙眼。 “呃 - 我不認為這是 - 這不是正確的解決衝突應有的態度，” 他說道。

“不是？” Q斷然說道。 “嘛，那就不要惹我們生氣。Q支部會照顧好自己的部門。”

緩慢的掌聲再次響起，這次從Q的右手邊傳來。 “哦，閉嘴，” Q說，低頭看向奸笑著的Bond。 “你知道我說的是什麼。”

Bond把Q的手拉下來對著麥克風說道：“我知道。”

“那你怎麼看來這麼大反應？” Q追問道，被惹怒了。主持人看起來像剛被塞下了一堆生肉並且還在努力把它們嚥下食道。 “他還在這裡，是不是？” Q把話筒拋到前排的座位上去要再重新坐下來，帶著氣惱。 “儘管還要有多久，我就不清楚了。”

“嘛，嘛。我想我們要開始喜歡上對方了，” Bond說，他竟然還厚顏無恥地把手臂掛在Q的椅子上。

“我不會說得那麼遠，” Q發著牢騷，但還是捲坐回椅子裡面去。

 

***

 

“我真希望可以令到你身上那兩個球爆炸，” Q說。

“你需要練習練習你的枕邊話，親愛的，” Bond懶洋洋地說。 “另外，你知道現在是一個有多麼不合適的時間嗎？”

“我該死的才不管。他不能讓我上台給他做那個他媽的性騷擾示範。而且為什麼會是我被叫上去？我甚至從來沒有對任何人人拋過一個媚眼。”

“你最好到舞台上去，” Bond熱心地建議道，完全沒注意到Q的痛苦。 “除非你還希望他也示範如何正確手動處理正在抵抗中的人。”

“還有Bond先生！” 主持人甕聲說著。 “來，來。坐到第一排來。我希望你能聽聽這個。”

Bond嘆了口氣邊站起來。整理了一下衣服，他隨意地問道：

“我們離你弄出那場爆炸還有多久？”

Q狠瞪了他一眼，才拖著腳步走上舞台，而Bond則坐到前排M的旁邊。

“現在， Q支部的年輕主管 - 你叫什麼名字？” 主持人說道，像是第一次終於記起他還沒有問過這個問題。

“Q”，Q面無表情的答道。

主持人禮貌地等了一秒，然後，“Q是對應？ Quintus？Quentin？Quebec？”

Q轉身並非常，非常平靜地盯著他看。

“好吧，就只是Q。” 主持人哽嚥了一口氣說道。

斜眼瞟去，Q可以看到Bond開始準備愉快的欣賞這場表演了，所以他把視線對上觀眾，直到主持人問道，

“你對於成為性騷擾的受害者有什麼感覺？”

Q的視線是這麼快速的扭轉回去甚至讓他感到眼球一陣疼痛。

“我是什麼，” 他說，平直無波地。

“一個受害者，” 主持人重複。 “你和在這裡的Bond先生 – ”

Bond奸笑著的表情僵直了，他看來依稀像是在震驚憤慨和好笑之間徘徊。

“ - 在這裡顯然有出現了一個權力差距，” 的主持人接著說道。 “你說你們倆個只是同事，而Bond先生卻暗示你們兩個是朋友，或許還要更為 - ”

“就是這麼顯而易見，是嗎，” Q咬牙低聲說道，在期間一直死瞪著Bond。

“然而他沒有問過你的許可就觸碰你並且把你推倒給抱起來了 - ” 

“我是被叫出來當志願工！” Bond抗議道，環顧四周。

M看起來準備開始再次鼓掌了。

“從你們溝通的方式，因為我在這整個過程中都一直都有在觀察你，” 主持人笑起來，一個刺眼，自我滿足的笑容，“是的，整個過程 – 我認為他至少不只一次的在你不情願的情況下挑逗勾引你。”

“唔，” Q說。

“好啦，我明白的。” 主持人安慰道。 “很顯然地你在面對像是Bond先生的這些人時沒有什麼權力。”

“你說什麼？” Q說，難掩氣憤。

主持人停了下來，他做出了掌心向上的經典的安撫姿勢。

“嘛，他是個外勤特工，” 主持人說。 “而你只是一個技術人員。”

Q是如此快速的整個抓狂並火冒三丈起來，使得從那人口中說出的下一句話都全是變成了背景噪音。

“現在你可能是一個部門主管並且級別高於 – ” 主持人被Q搶走他手中的麥克風並跌撞到一邊去。 “你在做什麼？”

Q閃電般的扭開了麥克風，拆下裡面的某些部件，把它按回去，關上話筒蓋子，再把它交回到主持人手上。 “這裡。”

主持人默默地盯著他看了看。 “剛剛的是什麼？”

Q聳了聳肩。

主持人繼續盯著他多幾秒鐘，才拍了拍麥克風。 “哦，它沒聲音了。你把它弄壞了。”

“唔。我可不這麼認為，” Q輕鬆地說道。 “你有沒有試著把它關掉再打開一次？”

主持人按上開關，啪的一聲！一小束藍色的電流炸裂而出，讓他因疼痛和驚嚇而大喊出聲。

“不要看著我，” Q說道，一臉無辜。 “我只是一個技術人員。”

這一次，當Q抬起頭來的時候大家都在緩緩的拍著手，Bond和M和Tanner還有人力資源部的會計師和他的信任的小兵團，所以Q決定讓他們所有人都仍能保有良好的信貸記錄多一天。

 

***

 

在那一場大災難後他們就暫時解散去吃午飯了，主持人虛弱地提到下午會有些關於團隊建設的訓練。 Q的腦海內快速的閃過他朝後跌進Bond張開的雙臂內的畫面，並即時決定他需要在賓治雜飲裡滲點酒進去。

但Bond和Tanner已經搶先一步：當Q走到玻璃酒碗前的時候，它已經散發出如此強烈的酒氣使它備受矚目。

“捧極了，” Q說：“給我在伯爵茶裡加上滿滿的一杓進去，麻煩你。”

“在你最喜歡的茶裡滲酒？” Bond取笑道，拿出另一個酒瓶 – 他到底帶了多少個進來，說真的？ “這不是對紅茶的一個褻瀆或是其他什麼的嗎？”

“在一個緊急的外交干預事件時不是，” Q牢騷著。 “天，你絕對不會知道我現在是有多好戰。”

“不，我們知道，” Tanner說。 “這就是為什麼Bond會在這裡。”

“來惹怒我？” Q說，橫了Tanner一眼。 “我以為你能做得更好，Tanner。”

“去看著你，” Tanner說。 “不會把整個樓層給炸掉坍塌。”

Bond聳了聳肩。 “天才對傻瓜的容忍度非常的低，” 他像是解釋般的說道。 “儘管要我說，在你明明可以避開卻仍然出席這個活動上真的是相當傻冒的行動。”

“我們裡面有些人是可以作出選擇的，” Tanner說，用一種悲痛的但又在某程度上顯得鎮靜沉著的表情看著Q，讓Q覺得自己再沒有比現在更像個白痴。

“它說是強制性的，” Q絕望地說道。“他們說我的年度預算就靠它了！”

Bond和Tanner兩人是用如此充滿憐憫同情的目光來看著他使Q想拿起水果叉插盲自己。

“好吧我希望你會被你手上那塊細小的手指三明治給噎死，” Q惡毒地咒道。 “不好意思。我要先失陪了。“

“他們封鎖了整棟大樓，” Tanner說，輕拋著手裡的蘋果來看看水份含量，大概。 “說是有關於下午的團隊建設訓練的。”

“那好吧，讓我失陪去把消防通道給炸開來，” Q轉身，並剛好撞上M。

“若你真這麼做了，” M平靜地說道，“這個絕對會計算並出現在你的年度預算上。” 他給自己斟了一杯份量十足的賓治雜飲再一口氣把它喝乾。

Q不禁瞪大眼睛。

“至少讓我炸飛天花板上的聚光燈？” Q乞求道，感受著他過會必然會後悔的由酒精所帶來的勇氣。 “這會給我們帶來，15分鐘的和平。 求求你。”

M沒有回答，只是在非常小心仔細地觀賞著一塊雞蛋水芹三明治。Tanner在咀嚼著那個蘋果。Q瀕臨絕望。

Bond清了清喉嚨。 “好吧，我們總可以隨時到洗手間去。”

Q轉頭瞪向Bond並且希望他的目光能傳達出一個明確的信息 ‘不是現在，你個蠢材’，然後認真的覺得他已經開始出現幻聽了，在聽到M說道，

“是的，這總是其中一個選擇。”

就連Tanner也慢慢地點了點頭，Q開始真的擔心起來。“你在賓治雜飲裡放了些什麼進去？” 他低聲問道。

然後，認真地，Bond噴笑出聲。 “我喜歡你腦袋的思維運作模式，” 他說道，熱切誘人帶著沙啞，“但是沒有。我指的是洗手間內的天花板通風口。”

臉紅得像是會噴火般，Q回想起大樓的建築平面圖。 “哦。 哦。”

“在秋天時這裡很乾旱，” M說著，邊仔細地把三明治放到在他的盤子上。 “若消防灑水噴頭在我們吃完午餐後突然噴發開來會是一件令人感到遺憾的事。”

“非常遺憾的事，” Bond同意道。

Q的眼睛亮起來並且立刻變得生機勃勃。 “灑水噴頭連接著外面的液壓系統 – 哦，我可以把它弄成一場傾盆大雨 - ”

“不要做得太過火了，” Bond說，隱約覺得好笑。

“一個他媽的瀑布 – ”

“我是認真的。我沒有多帶一套換洗的衣服。“

但Q已經完全陷進自己的計算程式裡面去了，朝後方大概是洗手間的方向走去。幾秒鐘後，他停下來並惱火地眨了眨眼睛。 “你還在那裡等些什麼，007？跟我來，給我打下手去。”

Bond在隨他離開前朝M戲謔地行了一個敬手禮。 “我為服務國家而生，” 他說。

 

***

 

“說實在的，Bond，不要再捏我的屁股。”

“這個可以算是現在的工作描述的其中一部分。”

“要是這樣那就是你沒有做對了。向左一點 – 高點，不，另外一邊左邊，該死的，給我再用力點推！我到不了頂！“

“我希望你可以聽聽自己都說了些什麼，因為她也是這麼說的 (That's what she said)。”

“操你的。”

“一個愉快的邀請，但不是在你坐在我的頭上的時候。”

“我能做到而且我一定會弄爆幾條水管對著你噴水，直到你全身只看得見污水和泥垢，不要以為我不做不出來。”

 

***

 

後來，當大家全聚集到外面而大樓內部則下著傾盆大雨的時候，主持人出現在一個臨時用盒子搭成的站台上並把雙手圈到嘴邊。

“我對此感到非常抱歉，”他說道，看起來非常沮喪和惱怒，半邊頭上掛著一些黃色而且黏糊糊的可疑物體。 “我們本可以在外面繼續這次的活動甚至把這場不幸的意外變成一個即興的團隊建設訓練，但我恐怕使命召唤，我得回到我的辦公室上去。所以，我很抱歉。我想我們今天就到此為止了。這次是 – ”

他接下來的話全被淹沒在熱烈的掌聲和歡呼聲下，而本來已經稀少的人群比在有人能說出M的名字前就幾乎全四散離開了。

“感謝上帝他的辦公室有事發生，” Q說道，手捧著最喜歡的拼字字母杯，熱蒸汽從杯中緩緩冒出。 “有那麼一刻我還以為需要去改變氣候模式才能讓他停下來。”

“你也真的可以做到，” Bond說。這不是一個問題。

“我當然可以，” Q說。 “下一次，想都不要想覺得這類活動的邀請通知還會有任何機會進入到我們的郵件服務器。” 他伸了個懶腰，然後從眼角捕捉到某個身影。

“Moneypenny！”

Moneypenny信步走近並朝他們眨了眨眼睛。 “你好，男孩們，”她愉快地說。 “這一天到目前為止過得還好嗎？”

“最糟糕的一天，但開始變得好一點了，” Q說。 “你去哪兒了？等等，不要回答。你足夠聰明去避開了這鬼東西，很顯然地。”

“唔嗯。我當然知道你們的這個早上，” Moneypenny輕描淡寫地說著。 “這就是為什麼我需要出勤到公共行政部門策劃出一個不太嚴重的輕微事故，亦因此非常偶然地，意味著我們可愛的研討會主持人必須在這天餘下的時間來回到自己的辦公室去。”

M選擇在這個時候漫步過來，被淋濕了的背心掛在他的手臂上，然後伸出另一隻手。

“大家都做得很好，” 他說道，與他們每個人輪流握了握手。 “非常優秀的團隊合作表現。”

Q看著M莊嚴地撤退回去後愉快的嘆出一口氣。 “我愛上這個工作場所了，” 他用帶點朦朧的語氣說道。

Bond彎身靠向他並意有所指的笑著。

“天，不要腦補太多，” Q說道，把馬克杯遞給Bond並開始走回室內去。 “你下一個任務仍然只會得到一支泡泡槍。你要去的是一個有很大面積都是水的地方，對吧？我看看能不能給你弄一支可以射出氧氣泡泡的手槍......別笑，這不算荒謬......”

“我對你的感覺也是同樣的，Q，” Bond輕喃道，那溫暖而又輕飄飄的沙啞聲音，撓搔著Q的胸口讓他全身發癢，Q笑了開來。

“渾蛋。”

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 注：
> 
> #That's what she said : (哩語) 在一些本來意思正常的對話中，用That's what she said [她在(床上)也是這麼說的] 來回答對方使之帶上色情意味


End file.
